This invention relates to a board game which uses a map of the United States of America (U.S.) in which the players try to construct roads between cities.
Games, including board games, that employ maps are well known and have been used for many years. For example, in one earlier game there is a map of selected countries and a path placed on the board. The first player to traverses the path wins. Another prior art game discloses a map of the U.S. and simulates the operation of a trucking company.
In another game with a map fictitious continental regions and players are disclosed with the players earning points through the use of game cards. Another game discloses a map showing areas of Europe and players earning points by moving from city to city.
Still another game discloses a map of the U.S. and simulates a family vacation.
Games that employ maps are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,800 to Konsolas discloses a map of selected countries and a path placed on the board. The first player to traverses the path wins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,430 to D""Aloia discloses a map of the U.S. and simulates the operation of a trucking company.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,870 to Rinehart discloses a map with fictitious continental regions and players with the players earning points through the use of game cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,582 to Van Lysel discloses a game with a map showing areas of Europe and players earning points by moving from city to city.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,140 to Terlinden et al. discloses a map of the U.S. and simulates a family vacation.
In the present invention is a game which uses a map of the U.S. with the players trying to construct roads at random locations all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a game which uses a map of the U.S. with the players trying to construct roads at random locations. Four cities on the map are selected at random, the first to construct roads between their cities wins the game using selected cards and overcoming other obstacles.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved board game having a map of the U.S. and selected cities.
Another object is to provide for such a game in which each player is randomly assigned cities using the first deck of cards while a second card deck provides for action and frustruction directions to help or delay the winning of the game according to the rules.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.